


Turf War

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [45]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reddit Prompt, r/writingprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] The local Wizards' Guild and local Firearm Association are at it again with their turf war.
Series: Prompt fills [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	Turf War

I duck behind the counter. Pointlessly, in fact, as the Anchored Shield I paid bloody good money for did exactly what the advertisement said, and protected me from the misaimed fireball that some dumbass prick of a wizard had let off inside _my_ shop.

"OI! Can't you read? No magic, no firearms, no brawling inside the shop."

It's pointless. The three factions that vie for control of this area _never_ pay attention to such things, and they're not going to listen to a lowly shopkeeper. I swear, there's some sort of magical compulsion that forces them to fight whenever they catch each other's gaze, no matter where they are.

The rattle of gunfire is followed by the sound of shattering jars. I cringe. This is going to be one _hell_ of a clean up job. Even if I do convince the Guild to pay for it, since it was their guy that started it, I'll still have to pay for the filing of the police report.

The building rattles. Was that a spell or a "special" bullet? The low level thugs don't _usually_ carry building destroyers in their load-outs, but even an Explosive Shot (First Tier) can take out a load bearing wall if it strikes the right, or wrong, place. And I _really_ don't need that hassle.

This is getting out of hand. I need to get them out of here, _before_ they do too much damage. They're not moving on their own, so I'll have to _make_ them move.

I unclip my Little Friend from under the counter. See, I wasn't in the Wizard's Guild, or in the Firearm's Association.

I was in the Fighter's School. And I was bloody good.

Still am.


End file.
